crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasite Expansion
'Parasite Expansion' is an upgraded add-on to Hero Mode X. It can be turn on/off in all HMX maps. The basic mechanics are the same with HMX, but with some tweaks and changes for both Mutants and Soldiers side to make it more balance. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions.'' Mutants Xeno/Havoc is replaced with Devil Terminator. Apart from the basic G skill, he can throw Parasite Bomb (F), infecting soldiers in 5 meter radius on hit. When a soldier is hit, he will become a mutant within five seconds unless cured fast enough. The other soldiers must shoot infected one in order to get rid of the infected bugs. This feature effectively discourage solo and parkour playstyle, rather encourage soldiers to stick together and play as a team instead. (Although solo soldiers can still use Grenades to save themselves once). Note that one hit from this Bug is equal to a normal slash, so if soldiers have Mutation Armor, they can survive one hit. Teamwork is highly encouraged in this mode, as soldiers now rely on each other to escape from Parasite Bomb. Shooting and curing infected soldiers score points for players and their primary weapon ammo will be restocked, so both parties benefit from each other. To counter this, other mutants should follow Devil Terminator closely - use the Parasite Bomb confusion to jump in and get free hit. In addition to that, Devil Terminator regains HP much quicker as he doesn't have to stand for 3 seconds to regenerate health - as soon as he stops taking damage, his HP will recover rapidly. This makes it very hard to kill him with melee attack. Once the remaining soldiers become Devil Hunter(s), nearby mutants which have reached to Titan mode (even if got killed and restarted with level 1) have the choice to become Arch Devil Terminator by pressing E - the Arch Devil Terminator will have adittional 2000 HP starting from 7000 HP and have a simmilar attacks with Demon Terminator, but without G / F skill. Only 1 Titan mutant can become Arch Devil Terminator, so it depends much on how fast you press E. Soldiers Commando/Nemesis are replaced with Devil Hunter character - she is armed with a special IAS-Devil Hunter with increased attack speed. Also, Devil Hunter has the ability to regain HPs upon killing mutants (+200 HP per kill), encouraging soldiers to actually try to fight instead of running away and parkour to dodge mutants attack. Soul Stone System New mode edition provide Soul Stone (Zombie Stone in CF Vietnam and Zombie Luckybox in CF Philippines). Playing at the new mode, you're fill the bar and will be granted stone. There's 3 different stones, so higher level stone can be granted. Progress bar for stone can be filled in different ways: *Playing new mode. *Using the Nano Hook-Devil while playing can grant you additional points. *Playing as mutant grants you additional points. *Consuming cash. Tips & Strategies Soldiers *Stick together and protect your teammates, reminding them to do the same for you. *Kill Devil Terminator ASAP, don't let him get too close. This way even if he throws Parasite Bomb, the team still have time to cure each other. *Watch out for mutants sneaking in - during the confusion, one or two might try to flank you. *Remember that you have a five seconds window, and continuous shooting is not required to cure your teammates. You may shoot a few rounds, look around and hit a mutant jumping toward you to make him fall, then turn back and continue shooting your teammates. Try to shoot at teammates' head as it the head deals more damage than any of their body parts. *When got the infected bugs, use grenades to the ground and jump into it (like you suicide which grenades in other PvP mode), and you can save yourself and teammates from the bugs. SOHG-Ghetto is highly recommended as it can be separated into two small grenades. *A single shot from Barrett M82A1 players can instantly get rid of the infected bugs. If you play sniper with this gun, remember to help your teammates by "sniping" them when they get infected, this helps reducing mutants number and refill your ammo in the progress. Likewise, if you have teammates with this gun and you're within their view, try to stay put and hold off the mutants so they can cure you. Mutants *Again, don't leave all the hard works to Devil Terminator. Follow him closely and try to get past soldier's defense using him as a shield if possible. *The best window to break soldiers' defense is when Parasite Bomb hits them - they will have less concentration on you and less firepower to drive you away. *Special skills are still very effective against soldiers. Use Knockback Grenade to disrupt soldiers' position and turn Invisibility if you play Maiden to sneak up on them using the window as described above. Trivia * This mode is unpopular to players in CF Philippines & CF Vietnam due to the fact that parkour is now more or less effective due to the threat of Devil Terminator's parasite bomb. A month after its release, only a few players play this mode and is now rarely seen in CFPH and CFVN's channels and the original HMX is more popular to them (for parkour and hunting mutants). * In CF Vietnam, all the sounds related to this mode is messed up: Devil Terminator re-using sounds from Terminator (except the death sound), while Devil Hunter using Devil Terminator's sound when she pulling out her IAS-Devil Hunter or when she died. This glitch still not fixed yet. ** This can be (nearly) fixed by using the sound file (Nano4Ex) from other CF versions like China to overwrite CF Vietnam's. Gallery Images= Parasite_Expansion_Artwork.jpg|Artwork |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Hero Mode X